Sweet Ecstasy
by x-bankotsu-luver-x
Summary: A simple little OneShot of Bankotsu and Kagome.


Hey guys! Just thought I'd add a quick OneShot for you, since I've been abandoning my authorly duties. I hope you like it, I have more if you guys want me to post them!

Rated MA

* * *

><p>I watch him as he stands in front of me. This man, this…godly being. I'm a spider caught in his web. His cobalt blue eyes stare at me, assessing me. I can see the fire in his eyes and I can't tell if he's wanting to kill me, or… well…that would be ridiculous. There's only one thing you ever hear of this man doing, and that's killing. Mercilessly.<p>

I don't know what it is: his fierce eyes, or the close proximity, but my heart is racing and my knees are getting weak. I shiver under his scrutiny.

_Damnit! Don't let yourself get all worked up over him! _I yell at myself mentally. I have to keep my focus here if I'm gonna stay alive. I snap to attention as he takes a slow step towards me. Everything in me is yelling to run, to take a step back, something. But I know that if I do, I'm a goner. So I stand my ground, feet planted firmly. Another slow step towards me. I hold my ground, my heart being faster and faster. My adrenaline is pumping hard at this point and I can barely breathe. His brow raises when I continue to stay planted. I glare into his eyes, just waiting. He takes another torturously slow step towards me. God damn this torture! It's becoming too much and he's only one step away from me.

"Why don't you run, wench?" he asks, his voice sultry yet mocking.

"I see no reason to run," I state simply. "And my name is Kagome." I add, raising my chin. _Shit shut up you're gonna get yourself killed, baka! _I mentally slap myself. God what is wrong with my brain-to-mouth filter? He lowers his head and chuckles, but all I can see is his mouth. My eyes widen a fraction as I stare, waiting for the blow. _Run, run you idiot! He's not looking, go for it!_ My subconscious screams. But before I can even will my legs to move, he's looking at me again and taking another slow step forward. He leans down close and my breath hitches in my throat.

"Fine…Ka-go-me," he whispers, his hot breath fanning my neck. I feel a tightening in my groin area, my insides clenching at his new closeness. He stands straight and looks at me, his eyes boring into mine, cobalt vs chocolate. He lowers his gaze to my lips and my tongue darts out instinctively.

"Man what I'd love to do with that tongue," he says offhandedly, as if it wasn't meant to be said out loud. My jaw drops and he smiles. _Oh shit. So that's what this is._ "I know you're not a virgin. But that's alright. Makes it all the better. I don't care much for virgins," he says, his voice husky. Before I know it, his hands are on my face and his lips are crashing against mine.

I gasp, and he takes that opportunity to shove his tongue in my mouth. I can't help it as my tongue jumps up to wrestle for dominance. I know I shouldn't be doing this, but god does he taste good. He pushes me back until I'm pressed against the tree behind me. I lift my arms wrapping them around his neck and twisting my fingers into his long gorgeous braid. He moans and reaches behind him, letting loose the string holding his braid together. His lips move down to my neck and ear. He nips and kisses my neck, occasionally sucking on it. My fingers snake into his hair tighter. _God it feels good… I wonder what else he can do with that mouth_ I wonder and instantly blush at the thought. I feel like I'm in another dimension when I feel his hands at my shirt, tugging it up and over my head. I snap back and kick off my sneakers. I undo my button and zipper, granting him access. I rip his shirt off and stop dead when his chest is visible to me. It's covered in old scars, most light lines across his chest. But oh, that chest hair. My hands go up and my fingers dance across his chest.

I look up at him to see him smirking at me, his head cocked to the side. His braid had come undone and his beautiful long tresses hang loose against his back and shoulders. He looks damn sexy. I feel the excitement growing in my belly and I just want him to touch me. In one swift move I unhook my bra and pull it off, throwing it aside. His eyes widen as he watches me. Keeping my eyes on his, I reach forward and grab his hands, and put them on my breasts.

"I want you to feel me," I tell him, my voice huskier than I expected it to be. That sexy grin sneaks its way back onto his face as he massages my breasts. I close my eyes and moan, pushing my chest into his hands more. His forefingers and thumbs move their way to my nipples, and squeeze, kneading them. I moan louder, my hands going to his hips. My eyes shoot open in shock when I feel his mouth hot on my nipple. He grazes it with his teeth, and I feel it deep in me. Everything clenches as he bites it and sucks on it hard. I moan loud again.

He slides his hands down to my waist, his fingers resting on the waist of my jeans. He looks up at me, as if asking permission. I look him in the eyes and nod, my breathing already heavy. He pulls my pants down and off, pulling my panties with them. He stands and takes a small step back. He looks me up and down, nodding his approval and suddenly I feel extremely self-conscious as I stand in front of him. He grabs me by the waist and pulls me closer, his lips claiming min fiery kiss once again. He presses his body against me and I can feel his erection. _He feels nice and big_ my subconscious purrs and I groan into his mouth grinding myself against him. I want to feel him already. I trail my hands down his chest to his pants and quickly undo them. I pull them down and off, minding his penis. I glance up at him through my bangs and smile. Before he can even react, he's in my mouth and I'm sucking softly. I swirl my tongue around his tip and suck a little harder, in and out, in and out. I hear him gasp as his hands shoot to my hair. He fists it and pushes himself into my mouth, setting his own rhythm. I follow him, moaning and holding onto his hips. I suck a little harder, and allow him into my mouth more, causing him to hiss through his teeth.

"Fuck, Kagome!" he says through clenched teeth. I reach a hand up and twirl my fingers in his chest hair, showing that I know he likes it. I slow myself and run my tongue along his member, swirling at the tip once more. He quickly pulls out, turns me around, pushes me to the ground, and shoves himself into me. I scream and pant, and he stills. Slowly he starts up again, setting a rhythm. A delicious, agonizing, slow rhythm. It feels great, but all of this has me really turned on. If he wants to do it this way, he's gonna have to be rough.

I push myself against him, setting a faster and harder pace. _Oh god, yes! This is what I wanted! _He grabs me by my hips and thrusts into me over and over again, hard and unforgiving. God I'm practically screaming in ecstasy. Balancing on one hand, I reach back and pull his hand up to my hair. Getting the idea, he grabs ahold of it and pulls, arching my back towards him.

"Oh god…yes! Yes! Bankotsu!" I gasp, loving the feeling of him in me. I hear him moan as he leans forward resting his head on his hand. His pace picks up, fast and hard and I feel myself tightening around him. Harder and harder he goes, pushing against the perfect spot and sending me over the edge. I feel it as I come all around him, my insides tightening against his thick, hard member. He hisses through his teeth again, and slams himself into me. He quickens his pace and puts his other hand on my shoulder. Shaking my head, I grab it and pull it up to my neck, squeezing it. I feel him pulse inside me with pleasure. _So he likes it too, good._

"That's how you want it, huh? Alright Kagome," he whispers roughly in my ear before sucking on my lobe. He kisses down to my neck, just above his thumb and bites down hard. I scream in pleasure and his hand tightens around my throat. Quickening his pace again, I feel myself building.

"Ban…I-I'm gonna- Ahh!" I whimper as I climax again. I feel him pulsing in me with every thrust and it sends me over the edge again and again I come around him. He pushes me down so I'm flat against the ground and thrusts again and again. Rougher, harder, and so much more delectable. He brings his lips to my ear once more, whispering to me.

"Come for me, Kagome. I want to feel that pussy tighten." His breath is hot against my already heated skin. As he commanded, with his thrusts getting harder, I come again, this time my hands reach up to grasp his hair and I pull tightly. Again he thrusts, and again. Suddenly he pulls out, and his fingers replace his cock. They circle my insides, tickling, teasing, tantalizing me. His thumb circles up to rub against my clitoris, and again he sends me reeling into a climax.

"Oh, Kagome!" he yells as he too, comes all over my backside. We sink to the ground, completely spent. He pulls me closer and kisses me again. As we catch our breath, he stares into my eyes.

"Wake up, Kagome. Hey. Wench!" I shoot up, dazed and confused. What? Inuyasha? Damn it! It was just a dream. I look at him quizzically.

"Time to go," he says simply and walks away. I stand and look at the sky. Cobalt blue. Hmm.


End file.
